


Coalesce

by chariseuma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i suck ok, i'm so sorry for the terrible description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seungkwan wanted to be a dancer and Vernon wanted to be a musician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreward

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried writing a historical!au of verkwan bc i rly love this pair so much and the document had been there since forever so i decided to finish writing it. i hope it's okay though

Seungkwan have always known that he and Vernon were very different. While Vernon was training to be a suitable heir for his father’s company, Seungkwan was working his ass off trying to enroll to a school. Vernon’s hands were soft as a baby’s bum, whereas Seungkwan’s was calloused from all the work he had done.

But he did know that he and Vernon were quite similar too — both of them have dreams and each other.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

“Look, American Boy, I worked so hard for this bookstore so I could go to The Art School. Trust me when I say I am not afraid to kick your butt. Even for someone like you. And oh? The hanbok you’re wearing? It’s hideous.”

He chuckled. “My name’s Vernon.”

“Yeah, whatever, Beolnon.” Seungkwan turned, hiding his red face. It was embarrassing that he could not pronounce the said boy’s name.

“You really like to jump to conclusions, aren’t you?”

Seungkwan pretended to shelve the books on the bookshelf behind him. “You don’t know me.”

“But I do know you’re the only boy in ***** genja during the festival.”

 

*GENJA — It is a traditional clothing; a special kind of dress that women wear on festivals

by **chariseuma**  
Starring **Seungkwan Boo** and **Hansol Vernon Chwe**

 

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Seungkwan and Hansol. The original plot belong to  Hinako Ashihara and I am merely borrowing it — but of course, I changed the storyline a bit and add more dramas hohoho. Though this is a historical fiction, this is not completely accurate thus cannot be taken seriously. So. Yeah.


	2. [1/2] To Share Something To The World

 

To say that Boo Seungkwan was rebellious would be an overstatement. Despite the fact that Seungkwan refused to comply Mr. Yonghwa’s orders sometimes, Seungkwan was never a bad kid to begin with. He only did what he thought he should do; what he was interested in doing without having to harm anyone.

This included dancing on stage, wearing a pink genja and trying so hard not appear masculine. Seungkwan was aware that he was not the strongest boy nor he was the tallest — if he was given the hanbok for girls and grew his hair a little bit longer (Mr. Yonghwa would never allow him to have hair longer than his shoulder), he could have easily passed as a girl. If it was not for the hideous mask he was wearing, he would certainly be thrown off stage now.

Seungkwan closed his eyes, a little too tightly, focusing on his dance moves, trying to imagine that there was no audience in front of him. They always make him nervous; even if he was not the center of the attention. But now that he was a part of the attention, he was even more anxious. He listened to the beat of the barrel and hourglass drum cautiously, every move he made was careful and graceful.

He would have danced pungmul instead of sandae noli, however, his characteristics just did not seem to fit with the dance. Mr. Jeongwoon, the leader of the dance, had told Seungkwan to come again in a few years, after he had ‘Grown Up’, to join their group. Seungkwan, of course, was offended by this. He grew up listening to the elderly complimenting his chubby cheeks, saying that if he was a girl, he would be a pretty one — the one most men wanted to marry. Of course it was flattering when hearing it once or twice, but listening to the same crap for years? God, it was like listening to a broken record.

Not to mention that his cheeks will always ache as it turned red whenever they started to pinch his cheeks.

Even though dancing to sandae noli did not diminish his anger towards Mr. Jeongwoon, he relished it because it calmed him down. He had set his mind to dance this year no matter what, even if it was just a sandae noli. He wanted to get use to the crowd; to get used to the attention; so he could pass as a professional performer and be accepted into the art school.

It was by the end of the song, when the girls, involving Seungkwan, lined up in a straight line to bow down. Through the tiny holes on the mask that were made for the user’s eyes, Seungkwan saw a curious boy with caramel eyes, staring right back at him. Unlike the others, he was not clapping, but he did not seem like he hated the performance either. His curly brunet locks matched well with those beautiful caramel eyes that held so many wander.

His eyes were staring straight at Seungkwan, as if he could see him under the gruesome mask. Seungkwan’s eyes turned away and with another bow, all of them proceeded backstage to change and join the crowd.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Often, Seungkwan was asked why he chose to wear the mask. He would always answer with the same reason, “I am not allowed to not wear it.”

The girls were curious, but they just let it go. A few attempted to get the mask off of his face and even though he had not Grown Up (he hated the word so so so much), he was still physically stronger than the girls. The only person who knew he was a boy was their dance instructor, Ms. Yeonhee. Seungkwan looked up to her and respected the woman the most because to a sixteen year old Boo Seungkwan, she was perhaps the kindest and the most elegant woman he had ever met.

After listening to Seungkwan’s plea about his dreams to be a performer, Ms. Yeonhee reluctantly agreed to let Seungkwan practice the dance with her other students. Seungkwan learnt at the age of sixteen, some girls can be a little nosy at times.

The moment the banner for the festival was dancing superiorly in air, blown by the wind, Seungkwan knew that it was the perfect opportunity to involve himself in an activity. People from all over the world, especially the Japanese, would have a taste of the Korean culture.  Unlike most kids, Seungkwan did not go to school. He was an orphan, adopted by Mr. Yonghwa the bookstore owner (he used to call him Dad, but decided that he would prefer to call him Mr. Yonghwa when he knew the truth), who apparently had other plans for Seungkwan.

Ever since he was younger, Seungkwan have always been interested in the arts. Often he would leave his work post just to sneak around the community hall at certain times to watch the village’s performers perfecting their dance moves. There was that one time when he was caught by Mr. Yonghwa. Expecting to be scolded, he let out a rather loud sigh of relief when Mr. Yonghwa sat next to him and began to converse to him softly.

That was when Mr. Yonghwa promised to send Seungkwan to a dance school. Before it happened, Seungkwan was supposed to go to University of Education for Mr. Yonghwa wanted a teacher for a son. Mr. Yonghwa would always tell Seungkwan the benefits of being a teacher; that it was the most precious job one could ever have. However, Mr. Yonghwa knew that it was wrong to force Seungkwan to become someone he was not thus he decided to change his mind.

To his surprise, Seungkwan did not change his mind at all.

“I want to go to a Dance School, Mr. Yonghwa. I would like to perform, to raise awareness of our culture. I want to teach the kids of the next generation our dance now, so that it will be remembered forever.”

Mr. Yonghwa only smiled, patted his head and promised to enroll him in a dance school.

Seungkwan had never been happier.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungkwan had to wait a little longer under the bus stop, trying to shelter himself from the rain. Even though the chance of someone seeing him in genja was low during this heavy rain, he was still scared for his life. He did not want Mr. Yonghwa to see him in the pink genja or he would be ashamed for the rest of his life.

A little later, the rain had eased off. It was still drizzling when Seungkwan decided to make a run for it. With a deep breath, he began to cover his face with his arm as he began to run. He was about to take the shortest route to the bookstore by turning left when he accidentally bumped onto a person, causing the both of them to topple to the ground.

“Ow,” Seungkwan moaned; his elbow had accidentally made contact with the wet road.

“Oh God.”

Seungkwan could not comprehend what he was saying as he was pretty sure it was not Korean. He looked up to the owner of the silvery voice and was a little bit astounded to see that the stranger he collided with was the same boy with caramel eyes. There was just something about this foreign kid that irritated Seungkwan. Perhaps it was because he had been staring at Seungkwan during the performance (it was ridiculous; no one can even tell who was who under the mask!) and now, he felt uncomfortable around the boy.

His brown coat was now a shade darker because of the rain drops, which made Seungkwan a little bit guilty. He glanced at the side of the lad and saw a red umbrella on the ground. The boy was grunting and murmuring words that Seungkwan could not understand. With his brunet locks now wet and skin as fair as snow, Seungkwan knew that the foreigner could not speak Korean. Taking this chance, he stood up, rolled his eyes at him and screamed, “Use your eyes, idiot!” before taking off, leaving the poor boy alone on the ground.

The stunned boy blinked. When realization dawned that he was being blamed for the fall, he let out a chuckle and slowly stood up from the ground, grabbing his umbrella in process. He watched as the Boy in Genja’s back went further and further away from him, until the other was gone before muttering fluently in Korean, “What’s his problem?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was two days after the festival when they met again. Seungkwan was at his work post, just sitting on his seat while trying to read The Art Of Korean Dancing when someone approached him. Seungkwan tilted his head, to find that it was the boy that caused him to be scolded by Ms. Hwari for being late. He did not want to deal with this stranger as he was tired from work (when in reality, there was only the regular girl who was in the store to bought, yet again, another book) ((in fact, it was her fourth book in three days)).

The Caramel Eyed Boy did not even have the chance to say a word, when Seungkwan closed the thick book right in front of his face and scoff.

“Ya, why are you here?”

“Um…” Panicked, he accidentally blurted out “What?” in English.

“Thanks to you, I was wet and was scolded for being late! Now I have to work an extra hour as a punishment.”

“Sorry…?” he spoke again in English. He had the tendency to speak in English whenever he was nervous. How can he not be nervous when this boy with chubby cheeks in front of him seemed like he was going to murder him any second?

“Yeah, I know I can’t go to school and you speaking English only make me feel more stupid but who cares! I’m aiming for a dance school anyway. Learning other languages is stupid. I’m a proud Korean!!”

Caramel Eyed Boy blinked. He took a deep breath before giving Seungkwan a smile. This time, he knew, he was so sure that he could speak Korean. He needed to tell this boy in front of him that he was not just another American.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but I just wanted to buy this book,” he reluctantly said before waving the book up. “If you don’t mind, will you tell me the price?”

Surprised with his fluency with his own mother tongue, Seungkwan almost collapsed to the floor. His small eyes widened, boring holes into Caramel Eyed Boy’s face. Caramel Eyed Boy’s grin was getting wider as he teased, “You want to be a dancer? That’s why you’re wearing the genja?”

A feeling like stage fright — or perhaps, even worse — churned his stomach. He felt a little bit betrayed, knowing that this foreigner in front of him was fluent in Korean. Abruptly, he remembered whatever he had said towards the boy and realization dawned that the boy actually understood everything. Slowly, Seungkwan’s cheeks coloured like a peach in the sun, eyes still glued to Caramel Eyed Boy’s face as he gulped.

“You idiot!!” Seungkwan bellowed, grabbing the book from his hand and then hit it as hard as he could on his shoulder.

Caramel Eyed Boy only laughed. He enjoyed teasing Seungkwan who turned rather red easily. “I thought you were a crossdresser!” he added, only to receive harder hits from Seungkwan.

_“Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!!”_ Seungkwan screeched, his ears were burning hot now as his chubby cheeks were getting redder.

His laugh only made Seungkwan more annoyed. Before Seungkwan could do a proper damage towards the boy, he heard a loud squeal coming from behind him, screaming his name and the next thing he knew, he was dragged to the back room.

 

 

 

Vernon almost burst his stomach from laughing way too hard. When Seungkwan was pulled away by a gray haired woman, Vernon almost pouted. Vernon did not know anyone around here and when he realized he had the opportunity to talk with the Boy in Genja, he knew he just had to take it. It was not his intention to tease the boy but he did enjoy the look on his face when he figured out that Vernon can speak Korean.

He was aware of his foreign features, but he really did not expect the boy to just assume Vernon as a non-korean.

Vernon decided to wait for the boy to finally come out of the back room so he could pay for the book ~~or perhaps tease him some more~~ when he heard a honeyed voice was calling his name. Vernon glanced at the back room once, seeing the boy and the lady to communicating very seriously, before placing Winter Poems on top of the table and ran towards the direction of the woman with long black hair.

 

 

“What, in the world, are you doing?!”

“Th—”

“That was not how you’re supposed to treat customers, Boo Seungkwan! Seriously, what is wrong with you these days? First, you’re late and now you’re acting up!!”

“B—”

“And do you even know who that was?”

Seungkwan lowered his head in shame, not bothering to reply because he knew he would just be interrupted anyway. Typical of Ms. Hwari, always demanded for answers, but refused to hear even one.

“He is the son of Simon Chwe, the wealthy merchant port! Are you out of your mind?”

“I’m—”

“You cannot treat them like you’re treating your friends, Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan did not have to go to school to know the difference between him and Caramel Eyed Boy. Rich people were treated very well here whereas the less fortunate could only dream to be like them. Seungkwan was one of the less fortunate, but never once he dreamt of becoming one of **_his_**.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungkwan grimaced when he saw the Caramel Eyed Boy again. He had this stupid grin on his face that made him look more stupidly handsome when he came to the store for the second time, holding the same book he chose to buy the day before.

“Hey,” he called out.

Seungkwan groaned, before mumbling an inaudible, “Hey.”

He was wearing hanbok this time – the kind that Seungkwan would never get the chance to wore for the rest of his life. While Seungkwan’s hanbok was plain and undyed, the boy’s was made of silk with very interesting patterns. Seungkwan caught himself staring for it rather too long, too immersed in the floral patterns; he immediately shook his head and frowned at Caramel Eyed Boy.

“Why are you here?”

“To buy a book, of course,” he said as a matter of fact.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. For all I know you’re going to inform Mr. Yonghwa that I was dancing to sandae noli at the festival and threaten me so I would be fired from my spot.”

“B—”

“Look, American Boy, I worked so hard for this bookstore so I could go to The Art School. Trust me when I say I am not afraid to kick your butt. Even for someone like you. And oh? The hanbok you’re wearing? It’s hideous.”

He chuckled. “My name’s Vernon.”

“Yeah, whatever, Beolnon.” Seungkwan turned, hiding his red face. It was embarrassing that he could not pronounce the said boy’s name.

“You really like to jump to conclusions, aren’t you?”

Seungkwan pretended to shelve the books on the bookshelf behind him. “You don’t know me.”

“But I do know you’re the only boy in genja during the festival.”

“…”

Vernon let out a sigh when he did not receive any reply. Rubbing the back of his neck, he murmured, “I have no intention of getting you fired. I only come here just to see you,” Realizing he had indeed said something creepy, he quickly added, “And also to buy a book! I mean, you’re the only person in this village who is willing to talk to me without even being careful, you know?”

Seungkwan paused, that certainly caught his attention. “What do you mean?”

“Forgive me if I’m wrong but I assumed the lady had been scolding you for yelling at me. I really hate saying this… but, um, I’m a son of a well-known man and most of the kids my age are quite scared to talk to me. So I am kind of lonely.”

“So… what? Do you enjoy being hit or something…?” Seungkwan questioned, remembering the other day when Vernon was grinning while Seungkwan was hitting him with the book.

Vernon facepalmed. “No. It’s just that, I like that you’re comfortable with me.”

Seungkwan blinked. “As a matter of fact, I am actually not. You know my only secret and you can use it whenever to threaten me, I don’t think I’m comfortable enough to be in the same room as a person like you.”

Vernon chuckled before shrugging. “But we are, as a matter of fact,” he mimicked Seungkwan, “breathing the same air.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever. That book you are holding would be 800won.”

Vernon handed Seungkwan the dollar bill. Seungkwan frowned when he realized the money he was holding was not Won, but American dollar.

“Are you kidding me? Are you here to make fun of me?”

“I’m so sorry, I was just kidding. Besides, that money is worth more than the price of the book.”

“Yeah, now you’re sorry. You’re just making fun of people with lower status.” Seungkwan gritted his teeth.

“I do not mean to offend you,” Vernon said sincerely.

“If I forgive you, would you promise never to come here again?”

Vernon tongued the inside of his cheek as he was thinking and made a glum noise before sticking his tongue out and said, “No.”

“Then you sh—”

“But I will tell the owner of the store if you do not want to be friends with me.”

Seungkwan’s face fell. “You don’t dare.”

Vernon nonchalantly shrugged. “Tell you what, I’m always at the Church every Sunday. You have to go there. If I didn’t see you there, I will tell the owner about you during the festival.”

Seungkwan’s face turned red as his eyes widened at the absurdity. He thought Vernon might not actually use his secret against him, but he should have known better to actually kick his butt earlier.

Vernon did not give Seungkwan any chance to yell at him, or to explain the fact that he was actually a Buddhist, because he abruptly walked away. Seungkwan wanted to call him, but he refused to when his back was already facing him. To Seungkwan’s surprise, Vernon turned around and mumbled, “I think you did a good job for dancing sandae noli, by the way.”

Seungkwan did not see the shy smile on Vernon’s face or how red his face was when he said that because by the time Seungkwan looked up, Vernon was already running. Seungkwan blinked and felt a smile crept on his lips.

Seungkwan wanted to come to the Church, but he really did not want to admit that he wanted to. There had to be some excuse for him. There was just something about Vernon that made Seungkwan did not want to admit anything to him. Seungkwan wanted to be the person Vernon could not figure out. Besides, Vernon knew too much about him already and yet Seungkwan did not have a single clue about him.

Seungkwan’s eyes landed on the familiar book on top of the table and slowly, his grin became wider.

That idiot had forgotten to bring his book with him.

 

 

“Why do I even agree to come here?” Seungkwan questioned himself when he was lurking on the gate of the church. He was holding Vernon’s book a little too tightly because he was nervous.

Seungkwan would go inside of the church, but it would be curious to see a Buddhist boy entering the home of Jesus. Seungkwan decided to wait at the gate, and just listened to the music that was played from the inside. Whenever Seungkwan prayed at the temple, it was just them. There was no singing or whatever. But it seemed to be different at the church.

The music was soothing, it made Seungkwan wanted to dance. There was singing too. Judging by the voices, Seungkwan surmised it was the kids. He had seen some kids in the bookstore who wore white hanbok with the church’s badge sewn on it. They must be the choir group for the church.

“This is a mistake,” Seungkwan murmured to himself. He was about to take a step back, to walk away before he was caught but it was too late.

Seungkwan turned to find an old lady with gray hair, smiling warmly at him. Her crinkly eyes were the colour of the clear sky. She was clad in a white blouse along with a black skirt that stopped on her ankle. Her gray hair was tied into a bun with a ribbon, perhaps the same ribbon she had tied around her neck. Seungkwan opened his mouth to say something, but there was nothing he could say. At this moment, his brain decided to empty all of his thoughts.

“You must be the boy Vernon was talking about!”

Seungkwan only managed to catch Vernon’s name when she spoke in English. To be safe, Seungkwan decided to explain to himself in the only English words he could comprehend. “Me is buddhist.”

She let out a soft giggle before taking Seungkwan’s hand, causing him to flinch, before guiding him to the church. “It’s okay, our church is open for everybody,” she explained rather fluently in Korean.

Seungkwan kind of felt deceived again for the second time as the foreign woman could speak so effortlessly in his mother tongue. He really should have stopped assuming that foreigners could not speak Korean. However, he panicked. “No no no! I don’t think I should be here!”

 

 

 

Seungkwan could only stare in awe and tried his best not to let his jaw drop to the floor. The melody he created was soothing to Seungkwan’s ears, followed by the angelic voices of the kids.

He watched as Vernon closed his eyes, not even looking at the music sheet as he was playing the organ. Seungkwan did not understand what they were singing, or what they truly meant, but he liked it.

Vernon was sat on the stool behind the organ, fingers graciously pressing the keys. He was not wearing hanbok, but an unusual attire. Something he would only see those Europeans wear when they came to visit the village. Seeing Vernon clad in such attire made him forgot that he was the boy who threaten to spill his secret to Mr. Yonghwa.

When the song ended, Seungkwan approached Vernon – as the kids were dismissed by the lady – placed his small hands on the organ, and murmured, “You’re good.”

Seungkwan had always appreciated art in any form. It was the first time he heard the organ being played. Usually it was just the drums. His anger towards Vernon slowly diminished; perhaps it was because how he managed to make his breath hitched by playing a wonderful piece.

His caramel eyes only met Seungkwan’s dark brown orbs for a second, before it glanced away, refusing to look at Seungkwan. Vernon pressed his lips in a straight line, perhaps refusing to smile at the praise, before muttering, “Thanks.”

Seungkwan felt an unfamiliar ticklish feeling at the pit of his stomach as he sensed that the air between them was getting more uncomfortable as the seconds passed by. He let out a nervous cough, just to break the silence and said, “Do you… always play?”

“Yeah, I really like this organ. Ms. Carter taught me how to play sometimes.”

“That’s nice.”

Vernon looked up at him, his eyes staring straight at Seungkwan’s. “I want to go to a music school, you know.” There was warmth in the tone, a tenderness he had never expected from Vernon.

Seungkwan gulped— he was beautiful. “I’m sure you’re able to make it there. After all, you are a rich person.”

Vernon shook his head as he let out a chuckle. “You don’t understand. Just because my parents have the money, it doesn’t mean they’ll easily give it to me.”

Seungkwan **_hated_** being told he did not understand things. He had always seen himself as somewhat an understanding person, someone who can relate to everything, except for the fact he could not relate to being rich. Seungkwan grimaced. “Maybe, if you ask—”

“My father wants me to take over his business. To expand his business worldwide. Said it’ll be a waste to marry my mother if his goals aren’t achieved.”

Now that was something Seungkwan could not relate, but he would understand. He cleared his throat, eyebrows almost formed a straight line when he asked again, “Is your mother…?” Seungkwan did not let himself finish the sentence; he wanted Vernon to fill in the blank space.

“My mother’s American. Dad’s a Korean. It was an arranged marriage so my dad could start a company of his own.”

Seungkwan looked down on the ground. “Oh.”

“I want to create a song; a song that will never die. A song that can be played over decades and decades and it’ll never get old. I want to do that. To share my song to the whole world but my dad would never allow me to enter music school.”

It was quiet. Maybe it was just for a few seconds, but to Seungkwan, it felt like hours.

“Funny,” he finally spoke up. “Funny how different our lifestyles are and how both of us have the same dreams. I would like to see it become reality. You’re good with the organ, Vernon.”

Vernon looked at him, slightly confused. It made Seungkwan nervous – the type of nervous he experienced when dancing sandae noli on stage – but he pushed himself to continue. “I want to witness the day you share your music to the whole world. I know you can do that.”

Vernon was about to say something, Seungkwan knew by the way his lips opened slightly, but he immediately pressed his lips together again, unable to let the words escaped his mouth. Seungkwan watched as Vernon slowly stood up, his whole body was facing towards Seungkwan. “You think… I can do that?” he asked softly.

Seungkwan did not hesitate. “Yeah.”

A small, gentle smile formed on Vernon’s lips. His eyes were smiling too. Seungkwan tried not to look away from his face, but he was feeling so embarrassed all of a sudden. Why would Vernon smile like that? It made Seungkwan stopped thinking for a while. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage.

“If you say so…” Vernon murmured, inching a little bit closer to Seungkwan. “I think” – closer – “I can” – closer – “do it.”

Seungkwan was frozen on his spot, face turning red as Vernon’s face was getting closer to his.  He was not certain what he should do. He wanted to shove Vernon and run away but the other part of him was screaming for him to stay. He knew it was wrong, for a boy to kiss another boy, but why in the world did he feel like it was the right thing to do?

Seungkwan’s eyes were staring straight at those caramel eyes again, only this time Vernon’s eyes were staring at Seungkwan’s lips. Seungkwan felt an impulse to bring his fingertips to Vernon’s face. As Vernon was inching closer, Seungkwan tried not to breathe. He was not sure why, but he hoped he did not have a bad breath. It was the only thing in his mind. He should have checked his breath earlier.

Vernon was so close now, he could smell him. Perhaps it was his cologne. Vernon smelled so nice that Seungkwan was beginning to feel insecure. Heck, Seungkwan could not even afford to buy cologne (usually he stole a bit from Mr. Yonghwa) and he was now sure that he was having the worst case of bad breath.

But when Vernon’s nose touched his, he stopped thinking.

This was it.

They were going to —

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” a high-pitched voice interrupted.

Seungkwan jumped in surprise, whereas Vernon abruptly pulled away, staring at the kid who was standing on the entrance. Seungkwan’s eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the kid. Realization dawned that they might get caught and prickles of apprehension rose in his chest as he swallowed uneasily.

Vernon, on the other hand, seemed calm.

“I left my lyric sheet somewhere here,” the small boy explained cutely. “Did you see it, hyung?”

Vernon glanced at Seungkwan, whose hands were on his chest, and softly smiled. Seungkwan did not know the meaning behind his smile but he liked it. He liked the way Vernon smile. He liked the way his eyes smile too.

He liked Vernon, and he just realized that too.

“No, I didn’t. But I can help you look for it,” Vernon answered.

Seungkwan was a bit disappointed ( _For what? The kiss? For the kid to be interrupting their moment?_ ), but he felt relieved when he found out his breath did not smell bad at all.

“But hey,” Vernon grinned as he nudged Seungkwan’s shoulder, “You came. Bet ‘cause I’m irresistible.”

Aware that he was still holding the book, he rolled his eyes and shoved the book to Vernon’s chest. “No, I intentionally came here to give you your book,” he replied haughtily, a little proud that he could hide his real intention (which was actually to came to see him).

“Now, I have to go. Have a good day,” Seungkwan said before walking out of the church.

Vernon watched as Seungkwan walked away before grinning to himself and glanced at the book in his hands. He knew leaving the book managed to bring Seungkwan here. His head went back to Earth when he felt someone tugging on his cotton blouse.

“Hyung, I found the lyric sheet!”


End file.
